199 villains
BLACK CROSS FUHRER: Black Cross Fuhrer was the leader of the Black Cross Empire and the main opponent of the original sentai on earth, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. he was destroyed at the end of the series, but returns in Gokaiger Goseiger 199, with an extreme makeover, now looking more monstrous as to where in the orignal series, there was possible chance that he was a human in a costume. in the film, he revealed his true form, BLACK CROSS COLOSsUS, an even more monstrous form with various insectoid limbs. He was destroyed once and for all by Goren Gokai-OH. PAST VILLAINS: BRAJIRA OF THE MESSIAH: The main villain of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. In the series, the main villains would be killed and replaced with a new set with a new theme. Brajira was always a member of each team. The first team was the WARSTAR, which was the first team based on aliens, there Brajira was BUREDORAN OF THE COMET, when the second set of villains, the YUUMAJUU(fire/monster based monsters) appeared, Brajira/Buredoran revelaed to be a member of the yumajuu after all, under the guise of BUREDORAN OF THE CHUPACABRA. When the third set of villains arose, it was the mantritis, sci-fi/machine monsters that rebuilt Buredoran as BUREDO-RUN OF THE CYBORG. But inbetween Goseiger episode 31 and 32: during the events of Goseiger VS Shinkenger: Buredoran hatched a deal with the remaining member of the Gedoushu, (The main villains of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger) Shitari, giving him the energy of the Gedoushu leader, Doukoku, turning him into BUREDORAN OF THE BLOODBATH. The Goseigers and Shinkenger used GROUND HYPER GOSEI GREAT to destroy him along with the last Ayakashi. After the defeat of the mantritis, Brajira revealed himself to be a fallen Gosei Angel, and he uses orbs that control the Three Gosei Elements: Seaick, Landick, and Skick. He was destroyed the goseigers in the final episode of the series. he did not appear in GOSEGER RETURNS: THE LAST EPIC and instead featured a new villain that wasnt from warstar, yuumajuu, or mantritis. The Black Cross King resurrected him in GOKAIGER GOSEIGER 199. here, he refers himself as "Brajira of the Ressurection"; where he appears in his true angel form with a black cross belt. when the battle esculated to giant size, Black Cross colossus summoned him in all five of his forms. They were destroyed. YOGOSHIMACRITIEN: the Final boss of Engine Sentai Go-onger and Prime Minister of the Gaiark, and also the father of Yogostein, he was orignally destroyed by Engine-OH G12, but the Black Cross King brought him back, only for him to be destroyed once and for all. CHIRAKASONNE: Yogoshimacritein's right hand man, appearing in Engine Sentai Go-onger episode 47, he managed to destroy three Brane Worlds with Kireizky. he is able to absorb energy and fire it back at the opponent, which in slight irony; was what brought him down orignally. he was overloaded after absorbing all three mecha(Engine-Oh, Gunbir-OH, and Seiku-OH) KIREIZKY: He was one of the Gaiark generals and the cleaning minister. He was destroyed in episode 44, before Yogoshimacritien's introduction. during the final battle against black king colossus, he brought Kireizky and Chirakasonne into the fight, only for them to die again. DAGON: The final Hades God confronted by the Magiranger before N. Ma was re-released using fellow Hades God: Titan(most likely the nicest hades god). He was finally killed by Hades Goddess Sphinx. he was ressurected by Black Cross King, along with Brajira and Yogoshimacritien. he was destroyed along with all the other ressurected villains. IFRIT: The First Hades God to be destroyed by the Magiranger. He was brought into the mecha fight by the Black Cross Collossus, only to be destroyed once more. CYCLOPS: The second Hades God to be destroyed by the Magiranger. He was brought back by the Black Cross Collossus, only to be destroyed once more. Buredo-RUN of the cyborg.jpg|buredo-RUN of the cyborg Buredoran of the comet.jpg|buredoran of the comet Buredoran of the chubacabra.jpg|buredoran of the chubacabra Buredoran of the bloodbath.jpg|buredorun of the blood bath Brajira of the massiah.jpg|brajira of the messiah Kireizky.jpg|kireizky Yogochimacritein.jpg|yogomatien Chirakesanne.jpg|chorikasanna Dagon.jpg|dagon Cyclops.jpg|cyclops Ifrit.jpg|ifrit Category:villains Category:team-up villains Category:Movie villains